X-Men (Earth-617)
A version of the group from the universe known as Earth-617, their origins and ranks have been altered by the fact that Wolverine was killed in combat during WWII, because of which the US government became aware of mutants 20 years ahead of schedule. Originally it was a government sponsered program, created and led by Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier in 1962. But a falling out after a failed mission caused a rift between the two friends. Without the government's backing, the team and department responsible were shut down. Xavier travled the globe, personally helping mutants, while Erik renamed himself "Magneto", and set out to spread the word of mutant supremacy. Eventually the exsistance of mutants was revealed to the world in 1979, because of this Charles returned to his home in the Finger Lakes region of New York, openeing a secret school for mutants, the Xavier Institute, that offered to train mutants with controlling their abilities. He peacefully helped numerous mutants over the course of thirty years, when in 2009, just as mutant prejudice was at a boiling point, Erik returned and threatened to spark a mutant uprising. In order to protect both races, his most powerful students were enlisted to become a new version of the team he once led. Codenamed the "X-Men", they took on this foe, and soon enough they became a crimefighting team and handled situations that seem impossible to law enforcement agencies, the military, or even fellow superheroes. Xavier hopes their actions will show that mutants can be a force for good, and are not to be feared by humanity. List of Teams 'CIA Headquarters (1962 - 1969)' Divison X Head Operatives *Charles Xavier/'X-Man ' *Erik Lehnsherr/'Magnus' *Victor Creed/'Sabretooth' Young Xavier-617.jpg Erik-617.jpg Sabretooth-617.jpg "Operation Wolverine" Taskforce #Anne Darkholme/'Rogue' #Jack McCullough/'Jack-in-the-Box ' #Kimberly Sutton/'Kimura' #Wade Wilson/'Shogun ' #Megan Galilei/'Callisto' #Armando Muñoz/'Darwin' #Jonathan Proudstar/'Warpath ' #David North/'Maverick ' #Suzanne Chan/'Sway' Rogue-617.jpg|Rogue Jack-in-the-box 617.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box Kimura-617.jpg|Kimura Deadpool-617.jpeg|Shogun Callisto-617.jpg|Callisto Darwin-617.jpg|Darwin Warpath-617.jpg|Warpath Maverick-617.jpg|Maverick Sway3.jpg|Sway 'Xavier Institute (2009 - )' Teachers *Professor Charles Xavier *Alison Blaire/'Dazzler' *Scott Summers/'Cyclops' *Warren Worthington III/'Archangel' *Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/'Shadowcat' *Robert Herman/'Glob' *Doug Ramsey/'Cypher' *Cessily Kincaid/'Mercury' *Rahne Sinclair/'Wolfsbane' Cypher-617.jpg Mercury-617.jpg Glob-herman l617.jpg Wolfsbane-617.jpg Dazzler-617.jpg Cyclops-617.jpg Archangel-617.jpg Xavier-617.jpg The X-Men #Jean Grey/'Phoenix '- The leader of the X-Men, Jean strides for overachievement in her grades and training while at the Xavier Institute. She is a highly sophisticated telepath and telekinetic, but is most powerful when she goes into "Phoenix Form" and utilizes the power of pyrokinesis. #Alex Summers/'Havok '- Younger brother to one of the teachers, Summers is a slacker and underachiever at the Institute, even though his powers can be destructive if he is not porperly trained to control them. He can absorb the cosmic energy around him, then discharge it as a focused plasma blast. #Raven Darkholme/'Mystique '- A skilled psionic shaepshifter, Raven is an accomplished athlete, and an adept in martial arts and many forms of hand-to-hand combat thanks to her foster family's military background. Raven, however, is also an outspoken nudist, and flaunts campus policy on numeorus occasions by going bare naked. In the process, she earns reprimands and detention on a weekly basis, then strict orders by the teaching staff to remain in a clothed form, which she continues to break. #Ororo Munroe/'Storm '- The daughter of a Kenyan tribal princess and an American journalist, her parents and people were brutally killed by a civil war conflict that erupted across their borders. Made an orphan and a refugee, she was later found and raised by a couple working with the UN peacekeepers. When her mutant powers began manifesting, Ororo had to leave behind college plans and a future of becoming a UN human rights advocate. At the Xavier Institute, she works to control her dangeorus power to manipulate the vast forms of weather. #Piotr Rasputin/'Colossus ' #Laura Kinney/'X-23 ' #Hank McCoy/'Beast ' #Remy LeBeau/'Gambit' #Sarah Rushman/'Marrow ' #Zachary Guthrie/'Cannonball ' #Sean Cassidy/'Banshee ' #Kurt Wagner/'Nightcrawler' #Bobby Drake/'Iceman' #Sooraya Qadir/'Dust' #Hisako Ichiki/'Armor' Jean Grey-617.jpg|'Phoenix' Havok-617.jpg|'Havok' Mystique 617.jpg|'Mystique' Storm-617.jpg|'Storm' Colossus-617.jpg|'Colossus' X-23 617.jpg|'X-23' Beast-617.jpg|'Beast' Gambit-617.jpg|'Gambit' Marrow-2 617.jpg|'Marrow' Cannonball-617.jpg|'Cannonball' Banshee 617.jpg|'Banshee' NightCrawler-617.jpg|'Nightcrawler' Iceman-617.jpg|'Iceman' Dust-617.jpg|'Dust' Armor-617.jpg|'Armor' Category:Teams